Tim Jones (poet)
Tim Jones (born 15 June 1959) is a New Zealand poet and fiction writer. Life Born in Cleethorpes (near Grimsby), England, Jones moved to Southland, New Zealand at a young age. He was educated at the University of Otago in Dunedin. He has lived in Wellington since 1993. Jones has published 6 books: a novel, short story collections, and collections of poetry. He is the co-editor, with Mark Pirie, of an anthology of New Zealand science fiction poetry. Jones has long been associated with the New Zealand science fiction fan community and also with New Zealand's environmental movement. Both themes are present in his books, though neither dominates his writing. Recognition Jones's work was nominated for a Sir Julius Vogel Award for poetry in 2004, and Anarya's Secret was nominated for Best Novel in the 2008 awards. The anthology Voyagers: Science fiction poetry From New Zealand, of which Jones was a co-editor, won the 2010 Sir Julius Vogel Award for best Collected Work. His poem "Shostakovich in America" was a finalist in the 2007 Bravado International Poetry Competition, finishing in 3rd place, and his poem "The Outsider" was a finalist in the 2008 Bravado International Poetry Competition, finishing in 2nd place. Jones's short story collection Transported, published in 2008, was longlisted for the 2008 Frank O'Connor International Short Story Award. His story "The New Neighbours" was included in The Penguin Book of Contemporary New Zealand Short Stories, published in 2009, and in The Apex Book of World SF 2, published in 2012. In 2010, Jones was the winner of the New Zealand Society of Authors (NZSA) Janet Frame Memorial Award for Literature. The award of $3,000 is offered to support a mid-career or established author to further their literary career. Publications Poetry *''Boat People''. Wellington: HeadworX, 2002. *''All Blacks' Kitchen Gardens''. Wellington: HeadworX, 2007. *''Men Briefly Explained''. Brisbane, Qld: Interactive, 2011. Novel *''Anarya's Secret: An Earthdawn novel''. RedBrick, 2007.Anarya's Secret, Goodreads, Web, Mar. 30, 2014. *''Landfall''. Paper Road Press, 2015. Short fiction *''Extreme Weather Events''. Wellington: HeadworX, 2001. *''Transported: Short stories''. Auckland: Vintage, 2008. Edited *''Voyagers: Science fiction poetry from New Zealand'' (edited with Mark Pirie). Carindale, Qld: Interactive, 2009. *''The Stars Like Sand: Australian speculative poetry'' (edited with P.S. Cottier & David P. Reiter). Carindale, Qld: Interactive, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tim Jones, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 30, 2015. See also *List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *"Coverage" *"Angela Carter" *"Years with a Husband" *Tim Jones: Two poems at Book.co.nz *Tim Jones: Poems ;Books *Tim Jones at Amazon.com ;About *Tim Jones at HeadworX *Jones, Tim at the New Zealand Book Council *NZSA Janet Frame Memorial Award for Literature, Dec. 1, 2010. *Tim Jones: Writing and more Official website *Tim Jones: Books in the Trees weblog. *Interview with Tim Jones at The Short Review Category:New Zealand poets Category:Living people Category:1959 births Category:People from Cleethorpes Category:University of Otago alumni Category:New Zealand science fiction writers Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets